Akuma VS Shredder
Description Street Fighter VS Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Heroes often need mentors to train them in battle, but mentors aren't exempt from having rivals like these two. Will Akuma be too much of a Raging Demon? Will Shredder rip Akuma a new one? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Martial arts. Unlike most ways of fighting, martial arts requires a mentor in order to be truly mastered. Boomstick: And most mentors are known to train people who have practically evil versions of themselves. Wiz: And mentors are no exception to rival counterparts. Boomstick: Like Akuma, the destructive, demonic Street Fighter. Wiz: And Shredder, the spike-covered leader of the Foot Clan. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Akuma (*Cues: Akuma Stage - Super Street Fighter ll*) Wiz: Akuma is one of Capcom's deadliest warriors. As the Supreme Master of the Fist, Akuma's power is unparalled, easily the strongest Street Fighter there is. Boomstick: But before he became one of the worst nightmares you could imagine, he was once a child. Wiz: Akuma and his brother Gouken were students of a man named Goutetsu who trained them in the art of a lethal martial arts known as th Ansatsuken invloving Karate, Judo, and Kempo. Boomstick: He even taught them a special secret move, but we'll get to that later. Wiz: However, Gouken did not wish to learn the lethal arts of Goutetsu and left to make his own dojo where he taught a non-lethal variant of Goutetsu's martial art. Boomstick: However, Akuma remained. In order to access the secret technique, he would need to embrace the Satsui No Hado, meaning he would need to give up all human compassion. That's what I'm talking about! Who needs feelings? Wiz: Akuma later left Goutetsu and started to train alone. He managed to embrace the martial arts' lethality and soon became one of the deadliest villains in all of Street Fighter. (*Cues: Akuma's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Boomstick: As one of the strongest Street Fighters, Akuma is exceptionally skilled in combat. Thanks to the mastery of the Satsui No Hado, Akuma can do many lethal attacks. Wiz: Like the Gohadoken, a higher-caliber version of the Hadoken. He can also use Zanku Hadoken, which is launched from midair angled down. Boomstick: He can also do the Shakunetsu Hadoken which is a huge fireball Hadoken. Wiz: Hadokens aside, Akuma can perform the Goshoryuken, a higher-caliber version of the Shoryuken. He can also perform the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku which is a series of roundhouse kicks Boomstick: He can also use the Ashura Senku, a teleporting move, and the Kongou_Kokuretsuzan, where Akuma punches the ground and creates a huge explosion of energy. Wiz: But that's not his deadliest technique. Thanks to training alone and mastering the Satsui No Hado, Akuma can use its forbidden technique, the Shun Goku Satsu, better known as the Raging Demon. Boomstick: This is a move that absolutely screams fatal! Wiz: By gliding over to the opponent, Akuma grabs the opponent and turns the foe's past sins against them and eradicates their soul. Despite the fact that it appears that Akuma is relentlessly beating the opponent, as Akuma describes it "It is not my fist, but your past sins that will kill you." (*Cues: Akuma's Theme - Super Street Fighter lV*) Boomstick: Akuma is easily one of the strongest warriors there is. He's strong enough to destroy a Navy submarine and battleship after spending time underwater, create shockwaves even when holding back, and has even managed to punch an entire island apart. Wiz: He's even fast enough to keep up with M. Bison even when Bison is powered by the Psycho Drive Satellite, which was able to fire a beam of energy was able to reach a city in mere seconds. According to a calculation we found, this comes out to about three hundred and thirteen times the speed of sound. Boomstick: Akuma is tough enough to take a Hadoken with no issue and has even managed to survive the destruction of an island. Wiz: He has easliy bested M. Bison in combat, killed an Asian Black Bear as a child, beat Ryu in battle, and killed his master Goutetsu and brother Gouken. Boomstick: You'd think with all this awesome power, Akuma would be unstoppable. Sadly, that's not the case. Wiz: As destructive as the Raging Demon is, it's useless against foes who: lack a soul, can live without a soul, or are capable of protecting their soul from soul-destruction attacks. Boomstick: Plus, Akuma has a moral code which prevents him from fighting people who are either sick or handicapped. Wiz: And Akuma's need for fighting often makes him hold back against other people. Honestly, it's the only reason he's ever actually beaten in combat. Boomstick: Still, either way, don't mess with the Master of the Fist because the only thing deadlier than the Raging Demon is his killer presence. Akuma: I am Akuma. And I will teach you the meaning of pain! Shredder (*Cues: Rooftops: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze*) Wiz: Throughout fiction exist many organizations including HYDRA, The League of Assassins, and Shadaloo. Boomstick: But one of the coolest organizations is the Foot Clan, an organization of powerful ninjas who wish to take over New York. Wiz: And the lethal leader of this lethal group is The Shredder. Boomstick: Basically the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles version of Wolverine. Wiz: But before he became every mutant's worst nightmare, he was once Oroku Saki, a child born into the Foot Clan. One day, the Foot Clan village he was in was attacked by the Foot Clan's rivals, the Hamato Clan. Boomstick: The Hamato Clan's leader decided to take him in and raised him alongside his son, Hamato Yoshi. Wiz: Saki was not aware of his Foot Clan heritage and trained alongside Yoshi as his greatest friend and rival. But like with most brothers, they hated each other once a female cam into the picture. Boomstick: This lady is Tang Shen and both warriors had eyes for her. Oroku insulted Yoshi and was thus attacked. They both engaged in battle until Yoshi won. Wiz: This drove Oroku to leave. Once he realized his true heritage, he took over the Foot Clan and donned the name "Shredder." Boomstick: Afterwards, he realized that Yoshi and Tang were married and had a kid. Wiz: Enraged, Shredder struck to kill Yoshi, but ended up killing Tang Shen instead. Afterwards, he decided to burn the house down with Yoshi inside and took their baby daughter as a means of payback for Yoshi taking Tang Shen. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, let's make a pact to never fight over a girl. Wiz: Agreed. Anyways, after this incident, Shredder took Yoshi's daughter, named her Karai, and began turning the Foot Clan into a crime syndicate. Boomstick: Unfortunately for him, Yoshi wasn't dead. Wiz: In fact, Yoshi had been mutated into a rat person named Splinter and began raising a group of mutated reptiles known as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Boomstick: Once he realized that Yoshi was alive and that he had a group of turtles getting in the way of the Foot Clan, he decided to put an end to not only Splinter, but also the turtles. Wiz: Shredder possesses exceptional strength, incredible durability, and impressive speed and agility. Boomstick: Duh, of course he does. He's a ninja. Shredder also has armor that has spikes protruding as a way to make him a shield and sword. Wiz: The Shredder also wears a pair of bagh nakhs, claw-like weapons from India designed to fit over the knuckles, with extendable claws for better range. Boomstick: Shredder's also got incredible hand-to-hand fighting skills thanks to his training with Hamato ''' '''Yūta. Wiz: But if Shredder requires far more strength than he needs, he can risk it all and consume mutagen, turning him into the Super Shredder. Boomstick: In this form, Shredder is much stronger and nearly invulnerable. He also has serrated bone blades from his body. Wiz: He can generate two out of his arms, similar to his bagh nakh, and throw them like projectiles and regrow them super fast. Boomstick: And his senses have been enhanced. Wiz: The Shredder may not have many powers, but his skills and feats prove that he doesn't need them at all. Boomstick: His claws are strong enough to cut through shipping containers, which are designed to handle hurricanes and torandoes, slash down a tree with a single sword swing, and even overpower some of the more muscular mutants like Slash and Leatherhead. Wiz: Shredder is also incredibly durable. He's taken hits from all four turtles and treated it as a nuisance. Their strikes did pretty much nothing to Shredder. In contrast, strikes from the Shredder left them injured for weeks. Boomstick: He's even tough enough to withstand being bitten by Leatherhead. Wiz: As an alligator can bite with 2,890 psi, Shredder should've been broken. Boomstick: But nah. Even while being slammed down repeatedly, shaken like a ragdoll, and thrown around, he got back up and kicked Leatherhead's butt soon afterwards with no signs of pain. Wiz: He's also incredibly fast. While he was interrogating an Italian mob boss named Don Vizioso, he cut down Vizioso's meatball without him realizng it. Boomstick: The speed needed to exceed eyesight while remaining in an eye's focal point is about 9,000 piles per hour. Wiz: But what makes Shredder a monster in combat is his feroucious and ruthless skill. He was skilled enough to turn a dying and scattered Foot Clan into a national crime syndicate and has managed to form an alliance with the Kraang. Boomstick: By the way, the Kraang aren't really fond of anything that isn't a Kraang. He was also able to hold his own against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals all at once and even defeated his rival Splinter. Wiz: As Super Shredder, he's strong enough to lift and throw an oil tanker, which can carry about 318,000 tons of oil, and tough enough to withstand a sword trying to pierce his exposed heart. Boomstick: In fact, that sword broke in trying to pierce this guy. And his sense of smell is so great that it allowed him to detect Master Splinter, who can avoid Dogpound's smell. Wiz: As dogs possess 300 million olfactory receptors in their noses, this makes their sense of smell about 40 times greater than a humans. Boomstick: Sadly, this guy doesn't have a flawless record. His total arrogance is a key factor against him, and he's really bad at accepting failure. Wiz: This has led to him blaming Splinter for Tang Shen's death and Karai's mutation. However, while he may not like to work his his personal failures, he makes sure to to keep his combat failures in check. Boomstick: Once thing is for sure, when facing Old Shred, it's gonna take a lot more than ninja rat and shinobi turtles to just barely put him down. Raphael: Who's next? (*Shredder is on the over side, laughing. He unsheathes his claw*) Michelangelo: Really gotta stop saying things like that. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatans are set. Let's end this debate one and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: The Three Judges - God of War lll*) Akuma was walking down the street when he noticed the Shredder. He fired a Gohadoken near him, causing an explosion. Shredder: Who are you? Akuma: I am Akuma, and I have heard stories about you. Akuma got into a fighting stance. Akuma: I wanna see what you're made of. Shredder: So be it. Fight! (*Cues: Deathstroke - Batman: Arkham Origins*) Akuma fired a Gohadoken at Shredder, knocking him down to the ground. Shredder got up and ran towards Akuma. He kicked Akuma so hard that he smashed into a wall. Shredder unsheathed his claws. Shredder: Prepare to die. Shredder ran towards Akuma and attempted to slash him, but Akuma dodged all of his slashes and launched him up with the Goshoryuken and then used the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Shredder started trying to slash away at Akuma, but Akuma dodged all of Shredder's attacks. Shredder jumped into the air to slash at Akuma, but Akuma used the Kongou_Kokuretsuzan and created a powerful shockwave that knocked back Shredder. Shredder landed on his own two feet and got into a stance. Shredder jumped to slash Akuma, but he dodged and used the Zanku Hadoken which Shredder tried to slice up, but was knocked down. Luckily, his attempt at trying to slash out the airborne projectile was able to reduce the amount of damage taken. Shredder unsheathed his claws and started punching Akuma in a combo and then uppercut him into the air. Shredder jumped up to strike, but Akuma used the Zanku Hadoken, knocking him back down. Shredder threw a punch, but Akuma dodged and used the Goshoryuken, grabbed Shredder's legs, and started swinging him around. Akuma noticed a moving truck coming along and threw Shredder in its way, causing Shredder to spin in the air and land on the ground. (*Cues: The Strongest Warrior in the Galaxy - Kirby Super Star Ultra*) Akuma: You wouldn't be the first clawed warrior to be defeated this way. '' Akuma started to walk away, but Shredder got back up and kicked Akuma down to the ground. Akuma and Shredder traded punches with their fists constantly colliding into each other. Shredder and Akuma each unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, effectively blocking each other's strikes, causing both fighters to be blown back. ''Akuma: Finally! A worthy challenger! Shredder ran to slash Akuma, but Akuma used the Ashura Senku and dodged. He used the Gohadoken and knocked Shredder down to the floor. Shredder got back up and unsheathed his claws. Shredder: Get ready for this. Shredder ran towards Akuma to strike, but Akuma used the Kongou_Kokuretsuzan and knocked Shreddder back. Shredder unsheathed his claws and got out a can of mutagen and drank it. Shredder then mutated into the Super Shredder and roared in Akuma's face. Akuma: Let's see what challenge this provides. Akuma ran towards Super Shredder and punched his heart, but nothing happened. Super Shredder bat away Akuma, picked up a truck, and hurled it towards him. Akuma used a Gohadoken to destroy part of the truck that would hit him. Akuma: You lack disipline! Akuma started unleashing a barrrage of punches and kicks on Super Shredder, casuing pain to him. Super Shredder backhanded Akuma away and started firing spike projectiles. Akuma started hopping off these projectiles and launched the Zanku Hadoken, blowing back Super Shredder. Akuma decided to end this fight and used the Raging Demon on Super Shredder, causing the screen to go completely pitch black and the Foot Clan leader's soul to be destroyed. Akuma: You know. I think I'm gonna regret that. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Akuma's Theme - Street Fighter V*) Boomstick: Man, that's gotta be one of most action-packed death battles we ever had. Wiz: Both Shredder and Akuma were equally lethal and ruthless, but as skilled as Shredder was, he simply couldn't compare. Boomstick: Shredder may be strong enough to overpower the likes of Slash and Leatherhead, but that simply can't compare to breaking an island. And while Shredder's faster than eyesight feat is impressive, Akuma's Mach 313 feat blows it out of the water. Wiz: As Mach 313 is 313 times the speed of sound, this makes Akuma capable of reaching speeds up to 239,445 miles per hour, twenty-six times faster than Shredder. Boomstick: And Shredder's claws didn't really matter. If Zangief can shatter a sword with mere contact of his skin, there's no reason to say Akuma can't do the same. Wiz: Akuma's Gohadoken also gave him an advantage in ranged combat and his Ashura Senku allowed Akuma to avoid Shredder's attacks more easily. Boomstick: And as powerful as Super Shredder was, he still couldn't beat Akuma. Wiz: While his incredible durability did make him harder to kill by physical means, he was also much slower, making it easy for a fighter as aggressive as Akuma to land numerous hits on him. Boomstick: But the most problematic thing for Shredder was the Raging Demon. Wiz: Given all the sins that Shredder has done such as: insulting Yoshi, fighting out of hatred, murdering Tang Shen, taking a baby, leaving Yoshi to die, sending Foot Clan soldiers to attack the Ninja Turtles, and killing Splinter and having joy out of it, there is no way Shredder could survive or even have a defense against Akuma's most lethal technique. Boomstick: In the end, Shredder couldn't stand a chance against this Raging Demon. Wiz: The winner is Akuma. Advantages and Disadvantages Akuma - Winner *+Stronger *+Faster *+More durable *+Ranged attack options *+Kongou_Kokuretsuzan and Zanku Hadoken controlled the pace of the fight *+Shredder's ruthless skill tempted Akuma to not hold back *-Super Shredder tempted Akuma to see what he was made of *-Overpowered forms like Oni are non-canon *-Never canonly fought Vega, who is similar to Shredder Shredder - Loser *+More lethal attacks *+More likely to use dirty tactics *+Spike armor provided a defense against physical attacks *-Weaker *-Less Durable *-Slower *-No ranged attack options *-Psychological combat from claw silhouettes are not effective *-Not even Undead Shredder was safe from the Raging Demon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'TMNT vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music